


A Monster

by DarthAbby



Series: The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Em and Abbypool [8]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mild Gore, Suicidal Thoughts, Weapon X Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAbby/pseuds/DarthAbby
Summary: Abby catches up with Weapon X and doesn't like the answers she gets, or the questions raised.Maybe not all hope is lost, though.





	A Monster

**Author's Note:**

> mind the tags, be safe babes <3
> 
> much thanks to Em for helping with the text conversation at the beginning!

**TO: Em ** **🕷**

_hey have you been watering the mint on top of the microwave? _

**TO: Abby ** **⚔**

_Oh you've got to be FUCKING kidding me rn _

**TO: Em ** **🕷**

_no, I'm actually wondering _

**TO: Abby ** **⚔**

_I have been wondering if you're even ALIVE and all you've been wondering is if I've been watering the MINT?!?! _

_Pool. Abby. Dude. What the actual fuck. _

_Where?? Have you been?????? _

**TO: Em ** **🕷**

_I.... can't tell you. And I'm sorry. I really am. Been in a bit of a tech blackout. _

_I just wasn't sure how to break the ice and well that was a really dumb move on my part _

**TO: Abby ** **⚔**

_Anger aside, it's SO good to hear from you. I literally thought you died. Somehow. I wasn't too sure on the logistics of that, bc it's you, but still. Are you ok? Do you need SW to help? _

**TO: Em ** **🕷**

_I know, I owe you like...... 6 billion milkshakes when I get back. _

_I'm.... yeah I'm okay. Still haven't found anything that can keep me down for too long. _

**TO: Abby ** **⚔**

_That seems an adequate start so I'm listening _

**TO: Em ** **🕷**

_And I think it would be best if SW stays very, very far away from this _

_As much as I want you here, I don't want you tangled up in this even more _

**TO: Abby ** **⚔**

_And here is…? _

_Ugh, fine, I get it. Ur on an ultra secret spy mission presumably with the guy that showed up in ur apartment so I won't get any answers _

**TO: Em ** **🕷**

_Jack, yeah. And i promise I'll tell you everything soon, once this is over. _

_I really miss you, Em _

**TO: Abby ** **⚔**

_I miss you too. New York hasn't been the same. _

_And yes the mint's been watered. Im not an idiot lol _

**TO: Em ** **🕷**

_Thanks <3 _

_I'll be back soon. Within the next month probably. _

**TO: Abby ** **⚔**

_Np DP <3 _

_GOOD I need a milkshake _

_And a hug _

**TO: Em ** **🕷**

_I will happily give you many of both _

**TO: Abby ** **⚔**

_And a BFU marathon _

**TO: Em ** **🕷**

_Ofc _

**TO: Abby ** **⚔**

_Just. Be careful. And I guess tell Jack to be careful too. And do NOT hesitate to call me, I'll be there ASAP. _

**TO: Em ** **🕷**

_I know <3 _

Abby tucked her phone back into its designated pouch on her belt, worrying her bottom lip as she did so. The conversation had still felt too short, even though she had been pushing it by contacting Em at all, but it had been two months. _That _was probably pushing the limits of their friendship - she couldn't wait any longer to contact Em.

"Why is your face all…" Jack waved vaguely at her head as he walked through the door. "Feelings or shit?"

"Contrary to popular belief, I _do _have emotions," she snipped. "It's nothing. Any updates?"

Jack shrugged, tossing a bag of takeout towards her. "Same as yesterday, and the day before that, and the week before that. I think we should move soon, before it _does _change."

Abby nodded as she pulled out her sandwich, thinking about the timeline she had just given Em. "Yeah. Tomorrow."

"You sure?"

"Yes." She looked up at him, eyes hard with determination. "We're ending this, tomorrow. I won't let them hurt any more people - any more _kids."_

* * *

Deadpool is good at what she does: hurting people, scaring people, tracking down people, and (more recently) stopping bad guys without killing them. She doesn't always know where her muscle memory comes from, but she has used every skill, discovered or earned, to great effect. She was the best mercenary in the business for an impressive amount of time, considering her age, and she is starting to make a name for herself as a damn good hero, too. With the help of Spider-Woman, of course. 

She hasn't done it in a while, trying her best to keep on the straight(ish) and narrow(ish), but Deadpool is also very, _very _good at killing people.

Her moral code, so carefully cultivated during her time in New York, is going straight out the window this time.

Hopefully Em won't throw her out on the street for this.

_"Ooh ~ Mamma Mia! Here I go again!" _she sang cheerfully as she twirled her katanas, watching the blood on them arc gracefully through the air. _"My, my, how can I resist you? Mamma Mia! Does it show again? My, my, just how much I've missed you!" _

The site Weasel had tracked Weapon X to was a large, semi-underground warehouse somewhere outside of Houston. At least in southern Texas, her legless costume sort of made sense.

Not that Deadpool was making too much sense at the moment. She was deep in the persona, masking the panic attack that had begun as soon as she had entered the building by ramping up the insanity to 11.

_"Ye~es, I've been broken hearted! Blue since the day we parted! Why, why did I ever let you go~o!" _She threw one katana, grinning beneath the mask when the scientist she had been aiming for screamed, pinned to the wall by the blade through his arm. "Of course," she continued conversationally as she strolled up to him, "I really _wasn't _the one who let you go - you all dumped me! Literally! In the snow!"

The man was still yelling in pain, not paying any attention to her, so she hit him in the forehead with the butt of her other katana. "Pay attention, Professor, I'm _talking _to you."

"No one - leaves - Weapon - X," he ground out, looking close to puking. 

"I did! And I would very much like to know _how, _buddy boy." She flicked the end of the katana that was pinning him, making it bounce and causing him to scream again. "Why was I left to die in Idaho? I won't ask again."

"You - you - escaped," he panted. "Don't know - how."

She frowned. Escaped? She had been working off the assumption that she had been discarded like trash for… _years. _Ever since she had left the little podunk town in northern Idaho, really. If she had escaped… how? And why didn't she remember anything?

Deadpool's musings were cut short by a gunshot, a sharp pain, and a strangled sort of gurgling noise. The scientist had been hit when the bullet passed clean through her.

She looked at the hole in her costume and sighed as she turned. "I want everyone to know that I really, _really _don't like sewing, which is why I'll be taking out my anger at this on you chucklefucks."

The two people behind her looked more like mercenaries than proper security guards. She didn't care.

_"Just one look and I forget everything," _she sang, pulling her katana out of the wall and body roughly and advancing on the mercs. _"One more look and I can hear the bell ring, oooh~! Mamma Mia! Here I go again!"_

* * *

Weasel was not much of a fighter, which is why he had stayed out of the warehouse until Deadpool had given him the all-clear. He walked in on her humming 'Waterloo' while drawing caricatures of her mask over every computer monitor she could find.

"Abby, are you -"

"Abby isn't home right now, please leave a message after the beep. Beeeeeeeep!"

"...uh, Deadpool. Are you okay?"

"Right as rain, Ratboy!" she giggled, adding a hand flipping the bird to one drawing. "Right as _fucking _rain."

"Yeah, uh, doesn't really… seem like it…"

She spun around abruptly to face him. "Have you ever been on a college campus tour? They do this thing where the student guides have to give out 'fun facts,' even if they aren't fun."

"I… no, I never went to -"

"Fun fact!" she said, pitching her voice up a few octaves. "These asshats knew we were coming, so this base had only a skeleton crew. And I say _this base _because, ha, fun fact! There are at least 12 active bases scattered around the world. At least, because those were just the ones that this base had communicated with recently." She kicked a chair, sending it crashing against the far wall. "Fun fact, they moved all the experiments - all of the _victims _\- that were here to a different facility last _week _and we never fucking noticed." She kicked another chair. "There were three here, and now they could be fucking _anywhere _because Weapon X knows how I _operate _because they fucking _built me!" _She screamed out the last few words, yanking a monitor off a desk and throwing it into another. 

Deadpool stared at the sparking mess for several long moments, entire body one tense line. 

Weasel finally, carefully, broke the silence. "We have more information now. That's better than where we stood last night."

"You don't - raaagh!" She whirled around, teeth bared beneath the mask, pointing accusingly at him. "You don't _fucking _get it, do you? I killed 14 people today, and let three more die in front of me - 17 deaths, for _what? _For the knowledge that Weapon X can afford to lose those people because _everyone _is expendable to them? For the intel that they're a worldwide organization and I can never stop them?" She rushed forward, backing Weasel into the wall. "I was a fucking _hero _before you came back - I was making amends, I was _saving lives, _I was learning how to be a _good person _instead of a goddamn bloodthirsty _monster, _and now?" She stepped back abruptly, spreading out her arms to indicate the general carnage of the warehouse. "Now I am right _fucking _back where I started. Spider-Woman is going to _hate _me - she's going to kick me out of New York and tell me to never talk to her again, because I _killed _again. And I can't fucking blame her."

She sucked in a few breaths, clawing desperately for some sense of calm, but it was a lost cause. 

"I can't even blame you - God knows I fucking want to, but I can't. Because I didn't have to come with you. I didn't have to kill all those people instead of just subduing them. It's all me."

Weasel let the silence hang heavy for a minute before he spoke. "No. I never should have left you in the first place. You weren't like _this _before you met her. You forget, you knew what you were doing was wrong, but you also had the bigger picture in mind. Killing is necessary in our line of work."

"Fuck you," she spat. "Going to New York and befriending Spider-Woman is the _best _fucking thing that has ever happened to me. And you know what I've learned from her? Killing is _never _necessary." She shoved him aside and stalked out, calling over her shoulder, "You'd better forget my number for at _least _two years again, _Weasel." _

He was suddenly alone in the room, just listening to the sounds of Deadpool making her way to the exit. 

Jack sighed heavily and picked up a hard drive that was still intact. 

This was going to make things more complicated.

* * *

It took a week for Deadpool to calm down enough to feel comfortable as Abby again. She was in a motel somewhere in South Dakota, four states and six stolen cars with swapped plates away from the massacre in Houston. 

She wondered if there was some way for her to die, for good. There was no way Em would take her back - first she had abandoned her friend without warning, and then she had killed so many people.

If only there was some way for her to be gone so permanently.

Abby picked up her new phone and started googling.

There were death cults all over the world, from every era of human history, surely one must have at least a half-way legit ritual that would serve her purposes.

_Someone _out there must know a way to keep her down.

* * *

A lot of people and organizations have speculated over what the afterlife might look like. Various religions, cults, and a not insignificant amount of scientists have put forth theories and ideas. Out of the entire mess, it is actually the gamemakers behind _Dungeons & Dragons _that came closest - a vast grey sea in an endless grey world. Perhaps because the vision of their many worlds was driven by the creativity of so many, it was only logical that someone would get it right along the way.

The Lady Death knew when someone was attempting to enter her realm without dying first. She usually batted them aside with hardly a thought, letting the tethered spirits drift through a different realm. Her land was for the dead, and it would remain that way in perpetuity. No visitors, no occupants other than herself, her reapers, and the souls in her care.

When she felt this new interloper pushing at the borders, though, she was curious. She knew this spirit - the one who died just long enough to be noticed, but always woke up before being reaped. The first rumored immortal that she was actually interested in - others had cropped up in the past. They were always wrong. 

She could not think of another being, however, who had racked up such a number of deaths and was still living, and dying, on the material plane.

Now, though, the spirit was trying to enter the astral plane without dying at all.

Curious.

She would attend to this development herself.

* * *

Astral projection sounded pretty bullshit, but it only required some silver according to the poorly-formatted website Abby had found, and that was easy enough. She always carried silver bullets after that… _incident… _in El Salvador, anyways.

Her lips twisted distastefully, remembering _that _shitshow. She _hated _dealing with animals on jobs. Nothing ever went according to plan.

With one silver bullet held tightly in her fist, Abby laid down on the bed and recited the 'ancient incantation' from the site, which sounded like even _more _bullshit to her, and waited.

And waited.

And fucking _waited. _

"I was right, this is bullshi- _aaahhhhh!" _

Not much could really startle Abby anymore. But sitting up in bed only to find a skeleton dressed in a black robe that seemed to be made of smoke and nightmares… well, that could do it.

"Who the _fuck _-?"

"Hello," the skeleton said. It sounded like a woman. A woman with a very lovely voice that she would listen to for days on end without complaint. Except it was coming from a _skeleton. _"You are -"

"Abby Grace," she interrupted quickly. "Yes. And you are… Death? You _look _like Death. In an aesthetic way, not in like a 'you should be in the hospital because you're so sick' way. Um. Hello."

"Yes," the skeleton - Death - said, sounding almost amused. "I am the Lady Death. And _you _were attempting to break into my realm."

"Uhh… I can explain?"

Death waited impassively. Abby blinked and shifted so that she was sitting fully upright instead of leaning on her elbows. 

"So, the thing is… I want to die. For real. And, like, I saw online that if you astral project and sever the connection to your living body, then you die, and I was like 'oh dope I haven't tried that before' - I've died a _lot, _but never that way, you see - and I guess it… didn't work. Or maybe it did? Is that why you're here?"

Death surveyed her for a moment. "No."

"...oh. Why _are _you here, then? Not that I'm complaining, exactly, just curious because, like, in all my deaths I've never actually _seen _Death before, or anything really, it just hurts and then I wake up. And then it hurts more. I'm getting off track. You. Here. Why?"

"You have captured my attention, Abigail." Abby frowned, but didn't correct her. "I know of your numerous deaths and subsequent resurrections. You are unique among the inhabitants of the universe, which is _very _rare, indeed. None have ever escaped my embrace before, at least none so successfully as you."

"Uh… thank you? I don't really know how I do it, if that's why you're here." She reached up and knocked against her skull. "Missing some vital memories up here, y'know."

"So I have gathered." Death cocked her skull to the side. "You have sent many to my realm recently, after a long period of preventing death. What has changed?"

Abby buried her face in her hands, unintentionally pressing the silver bullet to her lips. It was skin-warm after being held for so long. She opened her hands, letting it drop onto the cheap bedspread, using her fingers as blinders to block out everything but the glint of silver against dingy reddish-brown.

"I forgot Abby," she whispered. "I was only Deadpool. I was a _monster. _I still am."

There was a long pause, so long that she started to wonder if Death had vanished as suddenly as she had appeared, but a light pressure landed on Abby's shoulder - like an exceptionally thin hand, one made only of bone.

"There is no such creature as a monster. Every inhabitant of every plane comes to me in the end - never has there ever been a monster at my gates, nor will there be. You are not an exception to this rule."

The hand lifted from her shoulder, and Abby looked up in time to see Death vanish in the space between heartbeats.

She blinked.

"Not a monster, huh?" 

Well, if anyone would be able to identify a monster, she would put her money on Death being that person. Entity. Whatever.

Death is unforgiving. She's known that since she was a child.

Em, on the other hand… Em is the most forgiving person on the planet.

Maybe she _can _go back.

**TO: Em ** **🕷**

_on my way _


End file.
